Flying with a Wish
by Delphine Pryde
Summary: AU set before DBZ. Bulma and Chichi make a wish to be as strong as Goku, how does this effect the series? BV, GCC. Discontinued, up for adoption.
1. Prolouge: The Secret Training

Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ, but the plot is all mine.

Flying with a Wish

Prologue: The Secret Training

By Delphine

Dark clouds laced with lightning covered the sky, blocking out the sun. A giant, snake-like dragon with green scales hovered in the black heavens. Any normal person would have been quivering in their boots to be faced with the Eternal Dragon Shenlong, but not Bulma Briefs.

Her blue eyes held not fear but a heartfelt determination. Her hair, which was aqua blue in color and reached the small of her back, was pulled back into a braid. She wore a white shirt with her name printed on the front in blue letters, a blue jacket with the logo for Capsule Corporation sown on the left sleeve, and dark blue jeans.

Beside her was Chichi Son, a strict looking, but beautiful woman whose jet-black hair had been pulled back into a bun. She wore white baggy pants and a dark purple Chinese shirt that reached down to her knees and had slits on each side starting from the hip and down.

"Hurry up and make you wish, mortals," Shenlong rumbled.

Bulma sighed. For being an immortal, the dragon was awfully impatient. After all, what could he do when he wasn't granting wishes, watch t.v.? "You're sure this is the wish we should make?" she asked Chichi.

"This is the only way we'll be considered on equal ground with the rest of the group."

"Okay, then." The young genius turned to Shenlong. "We wish to become as strong as the one called Goku Son."

The dragon's eyes glowed. "Your wish is granted."

A strange sensation came over Bulma. It felt like her entire body was on fire. Then as fast as it came, the pain was gone. By the time her head cleared and she could see clearly again, the dragon Shenlong had disappeared. The dragonballs scattered to the four corners of the Earth to become inactive until one year had passed.

A cry alerted Bulma to the fact that Chichi had fallen down. She attempted to walk over to her friend, only to end up falling on her face. Pushing herself up, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Bulma looked over her shoulder for a better view. A tail, the same color as her hair, waved back at her teasingly.

Bulma glanced at Chichi, only to see the dark-haired woman clutching a brown furred tail. "I should have expected this," Bulma said, sighing. "Chichi, I have to warn you about your tail…"

Chichi took the fact that she would change into a giant monkey if she looked at the full moon very well. Both women became diligent in keeping track of the lunar cycle. Eventually, to keep Goku from noticing, Chichi had her tail cut off. But she still kept track of the full moon, no sense in her risking other people because her tail might happen to grow back.

The two women trained their bodies to fight like the martial artists they had become friends with. They even were able to bully Bulma's ex-boyfriend into teaching them how to use ki attacks and fly. Nearly a year after their wish, their training together came to a halt.

The two women laid on the grassy hillside, recovering their strength. "Goku is back from his training trip," Chichi commented.

"About time. How long has he been gone?" wondered Bulma.

"Since before our wish was made," Chichi answered. Her face showed her irritation at her husband's neglect. "I don't think I'll be able to keep up training like we have. Not without Goku becoming suspicious." She didn't want Goku to know about her taking up the martial arts again. She worried he might see her as other than the good wife she was supposed to be.

"Not like you couldn't just scare him into leaving you alone," Bulma pointed out.

"True," Chichi admitted, chuckling at the thought of her husband cowering from her frying pan from hell. "But I want to have children and training would just be a distraction."

Bulma restrained herself from pointing out the Chichi's father had been a fighter and had managed to raise a daughter just fine. If Chichi wanted to put her wish to waste, then so be it. "I understand." The blue-haired woman eyed Chichi. "I just hope you don't have to explain where babies come from, again."

Chichi sighed. She hated being reminded of just how clueless Goku could be. "Knowing him, I probably will."

A few years later…

Knocking on the door, Bulma shifted her feet slightly at her contained excitement. The door opened to reveal a short man. He was wearing an orange training outfit with a patch sowed on to indicate that the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, had trained him. He had no hair and no visible nose. There were six dots on his forehead. His black eyes shined as he caught site of her and a smile broke out on his face. "Bulma!" he shouted pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Krillan, how are you?"

"Fine, fine." He pulled her into the house. "Master Roshi, look who's here!"

In walked an old man, who was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks with a giant turtle shell on his back. "Ah, Bulma, so nice to see you," Roshi said as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face. The bald old man attempted to hug her, but Bulma sidestepped it. She knew the old man would take the opportunity to feel her up.

"No hug?" he pouted. He sounded like someone had just trashed his collection of _Playboy_ magazine.

"I know you too well."

"Well can't blame an old man for trying."

She gave him a piercing glare, the kind that promised a painful death. The Turtle Hermit gulped and hid behind Krillan. The young monk could only sweat drop. The legendary martial artist master was a bit of a disappointment for those who didn't know him and some that did.

"So what can we do for you?" asked Krillan. "I mean you don't usually visit without notice."

"Actually I came to talk to the old man about some training techniques…"

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. Know this, reviews are my muses. I can't write very well without them.


	2. Ch1: Big Brother

Flying with a Wish

Chapter One: Big Brother

By Delphine

Bulma paused in her eating. She could feel a power her way. Glancing around the table, she saw that both Master Roshi and Krillan had felt it as well. The pig Oolong was as oblivious as ever as he continued to stuff his face.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked.

"Know what?" demanded Oolong with his mouth full of chewed food.

The blue-haired woman's mouth curled up at the disgusting display of bad table manners. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she snapped.

The pig was about to protest but was silenced by a glare from Bulma. Krillan shrugged at this exchange. He'd been around worse eaters and didn't understand what Bulma's problem was.

"It's Goku," Master Roshi spoke up.

The others looked at him with confusion. What did Goku have to do with table manners, besides the fact that he had none?

"Goku is the power heading this way," he clarified.

"Oh!" Bulma looked at the dark blue training clothes she was wearing. Rushing to the bathroom, she changed into tan booty-shorts and a blue tube tope. Her tail was wrapped around her waist neatly disguised as a fashionable fur belt. Her hair she styled back into a French braid before she applied make-up to her face.

The male occupants of the Kame house looked at her funnily as she re-entered. "Don't any of you say a word to Goku about me training," she told them all sternly, before giving them a frightening glare to hit her point home.

"Yes, ma'am," squeaked Oolong.

Upsetting Bulma was like him walking into a slaughterhouse, both very good ways to end up dead.

"Anyone home?" called a cheerful voice from outside the house.

"Goku!" shouted Krillan as he rushed out to meet his friend. The others followed close behind.

Goku was a tall man, muscled enough to make a body builder jealous, with spiky black hair. He was wearing a training suit similar to Krillan's. To Bulma's surprise a young boy was clutching Goku's leg. The boy was dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants; both made out of silk. A funny hat was perched on his head. Bulma noted that the four-star dragon ball had been placed on the top of the hat.

"Who's the kid?" Oolong asked.

"This is my son Gohan," Goku introduced. "Gohan, say hello."

The boy Gohan gave a quick bow before saying," I am very pleased to meet you."

Oh, yeah, there was no doubt in Bulma's mind that Chichi was the one really raising Gohan, Goku was to much of a kid himself to be much help.

"Gohan…I see you named him after your grandfather," Roshi commented.

"Yeah." Goku flashed his trademark Son smile.

"Oh, Goku, he's so adorable," Bulma said as she watched the youngest Son family member.

Gohan was playing rock-paper-scissors with a crab. The kid decided on rock and the crab could only do scissors. Mad, the crab blew bubbles in Gohan's face, sending the boy sprawling on his back.

"Be careful, that crab is a sore loser," Roshi mentioned, laughing.

"Hey, he has a tail," pointed out Krillan.

Bulma looked in surprise. Sure enough, there was a small brown tail curling and uncurling as Gohan rode on Turtles back. Bulma unconsciously wrapped her tail tighter around her waist. No one but Chichi knew about her tail and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Yeah, he was born with it," said Goku proudly.

Roshi, Krillan, and Oolong's eyes all bugged out. "Goku, has Gohan ever looked at the full moon?" asked Roshi in a terrified voice.

The black-haired man thought for a minute. "I don't think so. We go to bed really early."

Well at least Chichi was being cautious, thought Bulma. Now why didn't she just have Gohan's tail removed?

Master Roshi looked like he was going to say something else but stopped. Goku and Krillan's faces had become very serious. A blip on her so-called ki radar let Bulma know why. There was a huge power coming their way. The power was bigger than Goku's.

Bulma trembled involuntarily. The thought of someone more powerful than Goku sent fear into her heart. She looked out towards the horizon where the ocean met the sky. A person, no larger than a speck, was flying towards the island at unfathomable speed.

Goku snatched his son up, ignoring Gohan's startled cry, and handed him to Bulma. The way he looked into his oldest friend's eyes, she knew he was asking her to take Gohan somewhere safe if things got too hairy. Bulma nodded as she pulled the small boy into a protective embrace. Gohan looked up at her, confusion shown in his coal black eyes.

Bulma gave him a weak smile, but her attention was on the figure coming towards them.

It was a man who landed in front of them. Bulma gulped, he was huge, easily twice her size. He wore armor that covered his chest, shoulders, shins, and pelvic area. His legs and arms were bare, allowing her to see the corded muscle. Long, dark spiky black hair tumbled down uncontrollable. His eyes, black as charcoal, studied the group in front of him. A strange device, with a green tinted eyepiece covered his right eye.

As his gaze moved to Goku, those deep eyes widened in recognition. "Kakarotto?" he addressed Goku.

'I think you have the wrong person, my name is Goku."

The man frowned. "No, I have the right person. You look too much like our father to be anyone else."

"Our father?" asked Goku, stunned.

A small smile broke out on the man's face. "Yes, our father. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Raditz, your big brother."

Bulma nodded to herself; there was some resemblance between the two men, especially in the face. "We were just eating lunch, perhaps you could join us and explain a few things?" she asked.

Raditz excepted the offer of food, which Bulma had no doubt he would. After all, he was related to Goku, so the odds of him sharing his love of food were good.

He told them about Goku a.k.a. Kakarotto and his species the Saiyan-jins from the planet Vegeta-sei. Was Bulma surprised that Goku was an alien? Not at all.

Apparently, the Saiyan-jin Empire was at war with their once allies the Cold Empire. The reasons were a bit confusing but the gist of it was that a member of the Cold Royal family, Lord Frieza, was struck down by the Saiyan-jin crown prince Vegeta, who apparently had accended to a level of power called Super Saiyan after Frieza had murdered his father in front of him. One of the new King of the Saiyan-jins' policies had decreed that all Saiyan-jins off planet were to be recalled to Vegeta-sei. This meant Saiyan-jins that had been sent out, as infants had to be tracked down. Goku was apparently lucky in that he had living family that knew where he was, for the Cold Empire was sending extermination squads after solitary Saiyan-jin targets.

Bulma had asked why the infant Saiyan-jins were sent off planet instead being raised under their parent's guidance. Raditz had answered, "To make them strong. The only child not to be sent away is the Crown Prince, instead he is given to a trainer to learn how to both fight and rule. We are not a weak species that coddles their children."

Bulma had to keep herself from attacking the man for even suggesting that actually caring for your child was a weak thing.

Goku agreed to go with his brother provided that his family could come along. "You'll have to keep an eye out for your mate and brat, cross-species breeding isn't often practiced on Vegeta-sei, some of the more gung-ho purists won't hesitate to kill them," Raditz warned.

"I'm coming too," Bulma had said in her 'don't argue with me tone.'

"But Bulma-" Goku started to protest before she gave him one of her best glares.

She turned to the older brother. "So where's your ship?" she asked.

"My pod is only designed to fit one man in it. We'll have to wait for one of the Saiyan-jin battle cruisers to pick us up."

"How long will that take?"

"A few days once I make the call."

She nodded. Raditz looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "As careful as my brother's mate and brat must be you will have to be doubly so. You are an attractive woman, similar enough to a Saiyan-jin to have males after you."

She frowned. "I thought you said cross-species breeding wasn't practiced."

"I said it wasn't practiced often. Most males will take an alien female as a bed-mate for a few days and then kill her."

Bulma's frown deepened. "How barbaric."

The Saiyan-jin warrior just shrugged. "So we've been called."

_Well at least I'll have plenty of sparing partners_, thought the blue-haired woman darkly.


	3. Ch2: Challenges

Author's Note: I'm not to good with fighting scenes but I'll do my best. It a bit short, sorry.

Flying with a Wish

Chapter Two: Challenges

By Delphine Pryde

"No man is without fear, if there is then he is a fool."

-Worf, _Star Trek_

Bulma gave her hundredth piercing glare a yet another Saiyan-jin watching her. Honestly, she was getting fed up with all the looks she had been getting from the male crew of the Saiyan-jin battleship _Bloodfist_. Blue hair really wasn't all that exotic. On Chikyuu-sei there had been people with pink hair for Kami's sake! There was only one solution, she would have to do what many Saiyan-jin did to gain respect, beat the crap out of someone.

The Chikyuu-sei born woman turned to her admirer. He was young; sixteen at most, and probably impulsive and stupid like most boys his age. He would do. "What's you name?" she asked him.

He blinked as if surprised that a beautiful alien woman would speak with him. "Maizen."

"Maizen, then, is it your people's custom to stare so brazenly at women like some animal?" she said, her voice cold.

Black eyes narrowed in anger. "How dare you?" he started.

"I dare because I can."

"I hope you have the power to back up those words," he said in a tight voice.

"Oh, I do." She smirked confidently.

"Training hall, now," he snapped out, his body trembling in anger, before stomping out of view. Bulma had a hard time surpressing the laughter that was bubbling up. These Saiyan-jins took offense at the silliest of things! She followed jollively.

Goku and Raditz paused in their training as they noticed a large crowd gathering at the other end of the hall. Curiosity getting the best of them, the Chikyuu-sei raised Saiyan-jin and his brother joined the growing crowed.

Goku's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he spotted a familiar blue-haired woman facing off against a young Saiyan-jin boy twice her size with long wild black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. As the Saiyan-jin went to attack Bulma, Goku tried to rush to her side to defend her only to be pulled back. Raditz had grabbed his training uniform and used it like a leash. "What are you doing? I have to save her!" protested Goku.

"Look around you," Raditz hissed. "All these Saiyan-jins would stop you before you could reach her. She's initiated the challenge of combat."

"Which means?" Goku asked, hoping it wasn't like what it sounded.

"The challenge is just like it sounds. They fight until one of the opponents is no longer able to. Technically, she would then be considered a worthy warrior and treated as such by all Saiyan-jins if she wins. But her opponent is Maizen, second class in power, elite by birth. His father is Nappa, head commander of the Saiyan-jin forces. If Maizen loses to an alien female it would dishonor his entire family, which would lead to some very unpleasant consequences."

"And if she loses?"

"Then she's Maizen's to do with what he will. He could kill her or worse."

Even Goku didn't have to ask what could be worse than death. Goku quickly prayed to Kami that his oldest friend would make it out of this situation intact…somehow.

As the first punch connected with her stomach, Bulma began to regret her hastiness. _Well, there's no choice but to finish this, I doubt I'd be a loud to back out._

Instead of clutching her stomach, as any other person would have, she grabbed Maizen's wrist before twisting her body around to provide enough leverage to throw him. The Saiyan-jin warrior hit the metal floor with a loud "clang," leaving a dent the shape of his body.

Not waiting for him to get up, Bulma brought her leg high before releasing it. The leg swung down like an ax, landing a finishing blow to the midsection of the proud Saiyan-jin. With a single grunt of pain, Maizen passed out.

Silence filled the training hall making it resemble a graveyard with flesh-toned statues. Some of the surprised warriors shifted allowing Raditz and Goku passage to reach her. The older Saiyan-jin looked around, his face showed the uncertainty he felt. He seemed to finally come to a decision as he turned to one of the observers. "Parley, get him to the medical wing," he ordered, thumbing at the unconscious Maizen. He then turned his attention to Bulma. "Come girl, we have a lot to discuss."

The hint of worry that she saw in his eyes stayed any protest Bulma might have had at being ordered around. She quietly followed and Goku brought up the rear, his stance that of a protective brother.


	4. Ch3: Cover Stories

Author's Note: Another short chapter. At least it came out quicker than the last one. ^_^

Flying with a Wish

Chapter Three: Cover Stories

By Delphine

Raditz ushered them to the guest wing where their quarters were located. "Daddy!" little Gohan shouted as he spotted his father.

Goku swept up the hyper child. "Hey, little guy, how's it going?"

"I learned my multiplication. Did you know twelve times twelve is one hundred and forty-four?" Gohan told his father excitedly before beginning to recite the entire table of multiplication.

His mother, Chichi, just stood back as her son shared his knowledge. Her face was positively beaming with motherly pride.

"That's nice, brat," said Raditz, cutting of his nephew's recitation, "but we have other things to discuss than math."

There was seriousness in his expression that set Chichi on edge. "Gohan, why don't you go study in your room?" she suggested.

"Okay." The black-haired boy scampered off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Chichi rounded on her brother-in-law. "All right, what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Goku barely blinked an eye at his mate's outburst. Bulma supposed he was used to her temper.

Raditz quickly explained what had happened. Chichi gave Bulma a disapproving look when she learned what she had done. "Bulma, you have an I.Q. well over two hundred but not an ounce of common sense," commented Chichi before sighing.

Bulma folded her arms letting out a "humph."

"The situation is much more serious than you think," said Raditz.

"What's so bad about it, I won didn't I?" Bulma said. It was clear that she was annoyed by the frown on her face.

"If you were a Saiyan-jin there wouldn't be a problem. By the rules of the Challenge, there can be no revenge against the winner by any family member of the loser. But since you're clearly not Saiyan-jin, those rules don't apply to you. Maizen's father, Nappa, is the commander of the Saiyan-jin army. The death of one female alien wouldn't bother him if it would restore his families honor."

Bulma bit her lip. "So the problem is that I'm not a Saiyan-jin?" Raditz nodded. She glanced at Chichi as if seeking her permission. The Ox King's only daughter shrugged in a manner that said she care and Bulma could make her own decision.

Wishing there was another way; Bulma pulled out her tail. Raditz's eyes widened as he watched the furred appendage swish back and forth. She smiled slightly. "I guess this means that we no longer have a problem?"

"But how?"

"We made a wish on the dragon," admitted Chichi.

"Wish-dragon?" Raditz was clearly confused.

After swearing him to secrecy, Bulma explained to Raditz about the dragonballs and the eternal dragon Shenlong.

"I see…" Raditz paused, thinking. "Chichi is easy enough to explain for she looks like a Saiyan-jin. Her pod merely malfunctioned, sending her to Chikyuu-sei. A lot of the records were destroyed by the Cold Empire's men who where hoping that we would lose track of the off-world children. So her story is perfectly believable. You" –he looked at Bulma- "are harder. The only thing I can come up with is that you were born with a genetic defect that effected you coloring."

"That doesn't explain how I ended up on Chikyuu," Bulma pointed out.

"Well, your coloring gives you a more weak appearance,"-he ignored her glare-" and such defects are often signs of problems that can occur later. Such a weakness in a brat would incur the parents to get rid of it one way or another. A Saiyan-jin warrior cannot afford to have disabilities of any kind. Those with unknown disabilities are sent off world like any other newborn Saiyan-jin. If they survive then they prove themselves worthy of being a warrior."

The Saiyan-jins took the survival of the fittest rule very seriously, Bulma thought. She sighed. "I suppose it'll have to do." The look on her face made it very clear that she wasn't too happy with her cover story. But what choice did she have?


	5. Ch4: Long Live the King!

Flying with a Wish

Chapter Four: Long Live the King!

By Delphine Pryde

King Vegeta XXVIII forced himself not to yawn for the utter boredom he was feeling. He eyed the source of his boredom.

Chancellor Spara looked more like an overgrown rat than a Saiyan-jin. He was-Vegeta curled his lip in disgust- positively ancient. No other Saiyan-jin living or dead could claim to have lived as long as Spara. One as physically feeble as he was would have been put out of his misery a long time ago if he wasn't so useful. Administrative work was tedious for born fighters such as Saiyan-jins. Most of the work was left to alien workers with the rare Saiyan-jin overseer. So as long as no other Saiyan-jin wished for the position as Chancellor, Spara would live.

Spara had started babbling over the price of juju fruits or some other idiot thing like that, Vegeta didn't care, he was through with it all. "Spara, don't bother me with such trivial things. Take care of it yourself," he ordered gruffly.

The Saiyan-jin King ignored the protesting Chancellor as he left the throne room. Those idiotic reports had left him in the mood to beat the crap out of someone. He stopped the first servant he saw. "Tell Bardock to meet me in my training hall," he told her.

The servant, a humanoid female, blinked her glowing yellow eyes. "Lord Bardock is at the spaceport, awaiting the return of his sons."

Sons…so Kakkarotto had been found. Bardock had been greatly worried that an extermination squad had found his youngest son, it had affected his fighting skills. Maybe Bardock would be able to pay attention next time they spared. With that in mind, Vegeta went to join his Captain of the Royal Guard.

Bardock had already been reunited with his sons by the time Vegeta reached him. Raditz, Vegeta recognized on sight, the others he didn't.

There were two females, a brat, and a man not much older than Vegeta himself. The unidentified man had to be Kakkarotto; his likeness to Bardock was much too similar. One of the females had black hair pulled back into a painful looking bun. She had the young Saiyan-jin brat in a comforting manner foreign to Saiyan-jin parenting. For all her strangeness, it was the other female that really caught Vegeta's attention.

Blue hair hung limply from her head and eyes the color of sapphires twinkled with mesmerizing intelligence. While her coloring gave her an exotic appeal it was the blue-furred tail that really sparked his interest. This foreign beauty was a member of his race. Oh, she couldn't have been a full Saiyan-jin, not with that coloring. But the fact that she had survived to adulthood spoke wonders for her survival skills.

"Bardock," Vegeta greeted as he approached the group.

"Your majesty." Bardock and Raditz knelt in respect as was proper when face with the king of your world. Bardock pulled his youngest son, along with the black-haired female that was his son's mate and his new grandson down as well.

The blue-haired female was the only one who didn't show the proper respect. She just looked at him, sizing him up. "Is that anyway to greet a king?" he asked.

She glanced around before staring into his eyes. "I don't see any king here," she said.

How dare she! "I'd watch your tongue, half-breed," he ordered through gritted teeth.

"I happen to be full-blooded," she told him, sticking her nose up in the air like some foreign royalty Vegeta had the displeasure of meeting.

How odd, he never heard of a genetic flaw causing this much color difference. "A freak, then."

"You-!" she tried to pounce on him but was caught by Raditz, who pinned her arms back.

"Forgive her, my king, she knows nothing of the ways of our people," apologized Raditz.

Vegeta nodded. "I suggest you educate her them." He made a gesture that allowed the others to rise to their feet. "Bardock, training hall in an hour," he said, before heading off.

Bulma stared at the upswept hair; blue spandex clad body, and waving tail as he faded out of sight. "Jackass," she muttered.

Raditz hit her on the back of the head. She twister her neck so that she could glare up at him. He glared back. "Do you have a death wish, woman?" he asked harshly. "Because that is what you'll get if you insist on continuing to insult everyone of sight."

She easily broke his grip on her. Bulma smiled lightly. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Raditz snorted. "Seeing how you handled Maizen, I have no doubt of that. But there are others more powerful than you."

Bulma blinked. He almost sounded…brotherly.

"Well, at least Nappa was with the king," remarked Raditz before sighing. He wasn't looking forward to that confrontation one bit. Even if Saiyan-jin law prohibited Nappa from seeking revenge out right, there were always loopholes.


	6. Ch5: Oh, boy

Author's Note: there's a little bit of a lemon in this chapter. It's not very descriptive but I upped the rating to R because of this.

Flying with a Wish

Chapter Five: Oh, boy

By Delphine

_If ever two where one, then surely we._

If ever man were loved by wife, then thee;

If ever wife was happy in a man,

Compared with me, ye women, if you can.

I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold

Or all the riches that the East doth hold.

My love is such I can no way repay, __

The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray.

Then while we live, in love let's so persevere __

That when we live no more, we may live ever.

"_To My Dear and Loving Husband"_ by Anne Bradstreet

It was exactly an hour later that Bardock arrived in the training hall, but he wasn't alone. That fire-cat blue-haired Saiyan-jin was with him. "What is she doing here?" Vegeta demanded.

"Bulma is here to observe us. I'm to train her and I want her to know what is in store for her," Bardock answered his king.

So the Saiyan-jin woman was named Bulma, a distinctly foreign name. "Doesn't she know how to fight?" Vegeta said, sneering.

Bulma looked like she was going to yell but was cut off by Bardock. "Of course she does, but currently she is no match for Nappa."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to further explain. Bardock told how Bulma had defeated Maizen. 

"Not exactly a big deal." By Vegeta's opinion, Maizen was a weakling and his defeat was no surprise. Vegeta had no use for weaklings.

Still…Maizen was Nappa's only son, even though he was a disappointment, Nappa would take his defeat personally. As Vegeta looked at Bulma, a plan formed in his mind. Nappa was the leader of the traditionalists, Saiyan-jins who thought that the Empire should go back to the ways of their ancestors. The days before the Challenge, when Saiyan-jin could kill each other without provocation were long past and Vegeta intended to keep it that way. Bulma, with her un-saiyan-jin appearance, might just serve to shake things up. But first she would have to be trained to elite standards or she would be killed in some underhanded attack.

"I will train her," he said at last.

Bardock's eyes widened. "My king?"

"You heard me."

"Thank you, sir." He was sincere, much to Vegeta's surprise. Bardock must have taken responsibility for the girl for him to be so worried for her.

The mighty king turned to Bulma. "Nappa is off on a mission for me, he won't return for six months, you have that long to become as strong as him."

And strong she became. For five grueling months, Vegeta trained her. His methods were often harsh but effective. Bulma was uncertain as to whether she should hate him or thank him.

At the end of the fifth month, something happened. Bulma had been waiting in the training hall for Vegeta for what seemed forever. Finally, a male, reptilian servant showed up to inform her that Vegeta would not be free to train a weakling like her. To say Bulma was furious would be an understatement. "Where is he?" she growled out.

"His quarters, lady, but-"

Whatever he had to say, Bulma didn't stick around to find out. She was a woman on a mission. She was somewhat surprised to find the wing where Vegeta's quarters were located completely devoid of any life. Bulma found it very strange that there wasn't even one servant loitering around.

No matter, she didn't come here looking for a servant. Bulma entered through the doors to Vegeta's set of rooms. She turned her head this way and that way to find the king and giver him apiece of her mind. When she finally spotted him, all she ended up doing was blush.

Vegeta, sans clothing, was…busy. Bulma could not believe it; he had blown off a training session with her to jack off! That thought brought a furiousness to Bulma's mind and gave her the strength to overcome her embarrassment and approach the bare naked Saiyan-jin king. She coughed to get his attention.

It wasn't the proud Saiyan-jin king Vegeta that looked at her; it was some base creature that had taken his form. At least that was the way it seemed to her. The abyss black eyes that held her in their gaze were full of lust.

Vegeta approached her like a hunter stalking his prey. She had no time to move before the powerful Saiyan-jin male pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. Hands ripped the clothes from her body as a warm mouth moved across her neck to rest at the joint between her neck and shoulder. Why wasn't she fighting this? Bulma didn't know and didn't care; she was too focused on the hands that roamed across her bare flesh.

Muscled legs nudged her own open. Vegeta bet down at the joint of her neck as he surged into her body. Bulma lost herself to the feeling of Vegeta.

Sunlight teased her, drawing her form pleasant dreams. Bulma groaned in frustration and buried her head against the warm chest as strong arms held her. Wait a minute-arms!

Blue eyes snapped open in surprise. In her blind panic, Bulma broke out of the embrace and stumbled off the bed, not even aware of her bareness. The other occupant of the bed woke up at her sudden retreat…it was Vegeta.

He stared at her face before his eyes moved to her neck and his whole body froze in place. Bulma reached up to the spot that he was starring at and felt a bite mark. Oh, Kami, it was a Saiyan-jin mating mark.

Seeing her understanding, Vegeta began to speak. "I had isolated myself during my rut, so I wouldn't take a mate."

That explained the lack of servants in this wing. Well, damn, how was she supposed to know? "If you had sent an explanation in stead of an insult, I would not have come," she told him.

Vegeta shrugged. "It doesn't much matter now, we can't take it back"-he glanced at her with what looked like a smile tugging at the side of his lips-"my queen."

Oh Kami, how could she have forgotten. Not only had she gained a mate, which for all sense and purpose was a husband by Chikyuu-jin standards, she was now the queen of an entire empire. "Doesn't this just beat all?"


	7. Ch6: Nappa's Back

Warning: lime in this chapter (though not much.)

Flying With a Wish

Chapter Six: Nappa's Back

By Delphine

__

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to get up in the morning, thought Bulma as she rubbed her temples. She had the beginnings of a headache and no aspirin in sight. The yelling was not helping her much either.

Her so called family and friends had taken the news of her accidental mating with Vegeta with varied reactions of outrage, disbelief, and joy. Goku had been happy for her, not even once understanding why she was so upset. Chichi had been a bit more sympathetic, but was very adamant that settling down was a good thing. Raditz had reacted like an older brother whose sister's honor had been stained. Bulma was convinced that if it had been anyone else other than Vegeta that had taken her as a mate, they would be very, very dead right now. Bardock had just sighed, shaken his head, and said, "You are a magnet for trouble."

At least Bulma had some satisfaction in knowing that Vegeta had it worse. In fact, he was currently engaged in a shouting match with Chancellor Spara. Amazingly, the old Saiyan-jin was holding his own. Any sane, younger Saiyan-jin would have backed down long ago from fear of being blasted into the next dimension.

"That's it," Bulma snapped, fed up with the yelling. She jumped in between Spara and Vegeta and rounded on the ancient Saiyan-jin. "What's done is done. We both know mating is for life, so there is really no ping in arguing about it."

Spara opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it as if though better of it. Bulma supposed he had finally remembered his place, for he walked out of the conference room without a word.

The Saiyan-jin king glared at his mate. "I didn't need any help."

She snorted. "Of course you didn't, I only have this headache from listening to you both arguing for three hours straight."

She pivoted on the ball of her foot so that she was facing away from Vegeta and headed out the same door that the Saiyan-jin Chancellor had just taken. "Where are you going?" Vegeta demanded.

"To find an ax to cut off my head so it won't hurt so damn much!" she shouted over her shoulder, wincing at her own high decibel.

Shaking his head at his mate's strange action, he only said, "Whatever."

"I can't stand him!" stated Bulma.

Chichi looked up from correcting her son's school work. She was sitting at run down desk that had been dragged out of storage. It had originally belonged to a foreign dignitary who had met his fate one full moon. "It is not that you cannot tolerate his presence," she told her friend, "it is just that your personality is so similar to his that you don't like seeing just how alike the two of you are."

Bulma folded her arms and glared. Chichi was barely able to keep from laughing out loud. The blue-haired woman had just taken a classic Vegeta pose. Her outfit was even an exact duplicate of Vegeta's, one of Bulma's many problems with her new mate. He had forced her to were the tight thing because it let others know just who she belonged to.

Bulma opened her mouth to let Chichi know just what was on her mind but was cut off as the front door burst open to the Son's quarters. Raditz came striding through like he had every right to be there. "Haven't you heard of knocking before entering a room?" growled the Queen of the Saiyan-jins.

"Why would I do that?" the Saiyan-jin warrior wondered.

"Because it is polite!" Bulma snapped.

Chichi rolled her coal black eyes. "Politeness is not in the Saiyan-jin vocabulary."

"Oh, yeah…Well it should be."

The black-haired Saiyan-jin woman rolled her eyes again at her friend's blond moment*. Bulma had all of her father's intelligence and apparently her mother's cluelessness as well.

"Anyway, where's the fire?"

"Fire?" Raditz appeared puzzled.

"It's expression, it means shat has go you in such a hurry?" Chichi explained. Honestly, every Saiyan-jin had a formidable vocabulary of insults but were naïve to the most simple of expressions. They had such a fascination evolution.

"Oh…Nappa's back."

Chichi snapped her pen. "What?"

"Nappa is back," Raditz said, very slowly, as if saying it to a mentally deficient child.

"Don't be a smart ass," Bulma growled.

The black-haired woman glanced at her friend worriedly. "Should I get Goku?" she asked.

Bulma waved off the suggestion. "Do not even bother. He is off sparing with Vegeta and we wouldn't want to ruin his highnesses fun, would we?"

King Vegeta had found Goku's natural abilities as a Saiyan-jin to adapt and grow more powerful much stronger than those of the average Saiyan-jin, which made him the perfect sparing partner. The only thing Bulma feared was how Vegeta would react when Goku finally surpassed his power.

"Then what should we do?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Chichi gaped at the Saiyan-jin Queen's calm manner when finding out the one she had worried about for months was on the planet.

"Yes, nothing. Let him make the first move."

"Which he may not make," pointed out Raditz. "Bulma is queen now. An attack on her is the same thing as attacking the king. Nappa may be a pig-headed traditionalist but he is loyal to the crown."

"Then what worried you so much that you practically broke down my door to get in here?" asked Chichi, clearly irritated with her brother-in-law.

"Because Nappa has important information on King Cold, which includes his strategies, number of troops, and a completely deadly fascination with you."

Bulma was quiet; her face had gone white as a sheet. "Me?" she squeaked out. What had she done to gain the attention of the Saiyan-jin's greatest enemy?

"That makes some sense," Chichi admitted. "If he takes out Bulma, that would make 

Vegeta look weak."

"And no Saiyan-jin can afford to be weak, especially the king," finished Raditz.

The blue-haired woman buried her face in her hands and groaned in frustration.

Vegeta was already in deep discussion with Nappa by the time Bulma joined him in the conference/war room. The entire room was painted a stark white and contained little in the way of decoration. Centered in the room was a circular table made from some kind of meddle that would stand up in the way of frustrated Saiyan-jins banging their fists on it. A small projector was placed in the middle of the table. Bulma knew that if she had turned it on the entire room would had been flooded with a holographic representation of the known galaxy.

Goku leaned against on of the bare walls, looking a bit disappointed. Bulma supposed he was upset with his training being cut short, for his mouth had curled up in pout like a child who had been denied his favorite sweet.

She crossed the threshold of the door and stopped beside Goku, waiting patiently for Vegeta to finish his meeting with the Saiyan-jin commander and studied the one who would have killed her if not for some ironic luck. Nappa was a huge man. Though most Saiyan-jins had a tendency to be big, Nappa was the biggest both vertically and muscle wise that she had seen yet. Bulma was grateful she wouldn't have to fight him, there was no way in hell she would have won.

She glanced at Goku as he yawned loudly. Gently touching his arm, she gave him a brilliant smile. "You should go back to your quarters," she told him. "Chichi is expecting you."

Scratching the back of his head he glanced at Nappa, hesitating. He was apparently worried about leaving her alone with the burly Saiyan-jin and Vegeta. She waved off his concern. "I'll be fine," Bulma told him casually. She seriously doubted Vegeta would let anything happen to her.

Still looking uncertain, he left the room. She turned back around to find her mate staring at her. What he was thinking she couldn't read from those cool black eyes. Vegeta whispered something to Nappa that she was not able to hear. Nappa nodded and gave a quick salute before taking his leave, not once looking at her. Not that Bulma minded, she'd rather receive the cold shoulder that have a confrontation with that giant.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he crossed the room, walking much like a tiger she had seen in a documentary before it attacked its prey. His blue spandex outfit clung to his body like a second skin and it was then she noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor. Though judging form the tares in the blue cloth it was likely his armor had been destroyed in his spare with Goku.

"Vegeta?" she asked, confused at his behavior.

He grabbed her hands. "You shouldn't touch any other Saiyan-jin. You are mine," he told her furiously.

Vegeta quickly captured her lips in a bruising kiss, meshing his body against hers. She could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach. Breaking off the kiss, Vegeta forced her down to the floor and slowly undressed her, giving her bare skin caresses that left her tingling from each 

touch. "W-what if someone walks in?" she asked breathlessly as the now undressed Vegeta crawled toward her.

"Nappa's guarding the door," he said, casually.

"Oh-ah!" (You know the rest.)

Bulma came out of the war room hour later looking disheveled, but dressed, and cursing Vegeta's stamina and her own screwed up Saiyan-jin instincts. Nappa raised his eyebrows at the small woman and her formidable vocabulary. He made a quick note to remember some of her insults to use the next time he had to train new recruits.

She froze as she caught sight of him and then relaxed as she remembered he wouldn't harm her. _At least I hope he won't hurt me_. He had better not! came Vegeta's voice in her head.

What the hell are you doing in my head?

It's a telepathic link, all mates have them.

Well, we didn't before today.

That's because I was keeping my mind shield came the explanation.

Then why now?

Well, I can't very well let the mother of my brat wonder around without someway to make sure she's safe.

Mother… "I'm pregnant!" she shouted out loud.

She got some very strange looks from the alien palace servants. The quickly fled the area, not wanting to be around a crazy Saiyan-jin woman. Nappa just chuckled to himself and left the hall as he was no longer needed as a guard.

Turning around and marching back into the war room, Bulma growled, "Vegeta…"

* not making fun of blonds because I am one as well!

Note: Sorry about taking so long for this chapter. Please note that while my chapters will be longer than they have been before, I will update with less frequency. Probably a chapter a month or so. I do promise that I will continue this story and try to write as often as I can but between work and college I'm a busy girl.


	8. Ch7: Back on Earth, Part One: A New Seis...

*DP pops up Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in tow* Delphine Pryde: Well, fellow otakus, it's been a little while, hasn't it? Vegeta: *mutters* More like a year, lazy onna. *glares at the Saiyan-jin no ouji* DP: I WAS busy with school work. Right, Gohan? Gohan: Ano.... *Chi Chi comes running in, holding a large frying pan* CC: Don't you dare have my baby boy lie to cover your laziness. *chases* *DD hides behind Goku* DD: I'm not here! Goku: *caught between wife and author, poor guy* Chi Chi, maybe you should put the frying pan down. CC: *waving said pan* No, I will not. Move or I'll hit you as well. DD:*without Goku to hide behind, jumps into Vegeta's arms* Save me! Vegeta:*drops girl to floor and stomps off, muttering to self* Onna no baka.... DD:*wincing in pain, runs after him* Vegeta-sama, how could you? CC: Don't ignore me. *follows* *Goku and Gohan look at each other, questioningly* Goku: Seeing as how, author-san, is occupied. Let's get on with the next chapter. Gohan: And everyone belongs to their respective owners. *^_^-ed*  
  
Flying with a Wish Back on Earth Part One: A New Seishi  
  
"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." –saying  
  
Master Roshi had his head deep in the refrigerator, searching for his beer that Krillan had hidden once again, when the knock on the door came. Startled, he raised his head too quickly and ended up hitting his head on the fridge's roof. He fell to the floor, holding his head and cursing.  
"Are you alright?" asked Turtle.  
"Do I look alright?" The pounding on the door came again. "I'm coming. Sheesh, the rudeness of some people. Can't a guy drink in peace," he grumbled, pulling himself up and walked to the door. Yanking the door open, Roshi opened his mouth to scream at the intruder and stopped. A lovely vision of femininity stood before him.  
She appeared to be around nineteen; with hair the color of sunset pink, wrapped in a neat braid that reached to her knees and eyes a pale purple. She was wearing a loose, Chinese outfit made of red silk, that while it didn't cling to her form tightly, showed off her well proportioned body. At least that was what Roshi observed until he finally got to his favorite piece of the female autonomy, the breasts. To his disappointment, they were flat. Surely, one this stranger's age would have already gone through puberty and developed all the appropriate outward signs of the gender. Which left only one disappointing conclusion: this beautiful girl was in fact a very pretty boy.  
His face fell and his earlier irritation returned. "Yeah, what is it?"  
"Pardon me, sir," the boy said, "are you, Master Roshi the Turtle Hermit?"  
"I'm not buying anything, but yes I am," he said quickly, thinking the boy to be another solicitor. How they found his tiny island was anybodies guess.  
The bishonen blinked before realizing what he meant. "Oh, I'm not selling anything." He bowed; braid gently swinging to the front. "My name is Ryu, and I've come to ask you to train me."  
Roshi frowned. What was it with these young people? Coming to ask him to train a perfect stranger; and without a gift, he added to himself, thinking of when he first met Krillan.  
"I'm not taking any students."  
Ryu didn't show any disappointment. "Your sister thought you might say that, she asked me to give you this." The boy handed him a letter.  
Wondering what Baba had to say, Roshi opened the envelope. The letter contained big words about possible futures and other mumbo jumbo, boiling down to him training the boy or Chikyuu might be doomed. With Goku gone for who know how long, Chikyuu needed another Champion anyway...Roshi sighed. It looked like he didn't really have much of a choice. "Come on, we have to get you fitted."  
"For what?"  
"Your turtle shell."  
  
And so began Ryu's introduction into the fighting style of the Turtle Hermit. A weighted turtle shell, colored a much brighter pink than his hair, soon graced Ryu's back. Unfortunately that was not all. Master Roshi had thought long and hard about the way he had taught his former students, including: Goku, Krillan, the Ox King, and the original Gohan; and developed ways to improve his teachings.  
One of the things he added was to follow Goku and Piccolo's examples and add more weights. Weighted boots, undershirt, and wrist guards were put on along with a training suit in the Turtle Hermit school's traditional colors of orange and blue. Suffice to say, Ryu's hair clashed horribly with the outfit, but he didn't complain.  
The training regime was changed slightly as well, but kept mostly the same. They moved to a larger island that Roshi was very familiar with. There Ryu was forced to deliver milk to remote addresses, having to go through the dangerous areas, such as: a shark infested lake, forests full of saber tooth tigers, and meadows and plains used as hunting ground for carnivorous dinosaurs. The same route that Goku and Krillan took many years before.  
Roshi also focused on the actual art, beating into Ryu's head that brute strength alone couldn't always make up for skill, something he regretted not spending more time on with his other students. He also spent time on using ki to strengthen the body and as projectile attacks. When Roshi finally reached the limits of his teaching he brought in Krillan to teach Ryu how to fly.  
"Why do I need to learn to use my ki to fly, all I have to do is-" Ryu clamped his mouth shut, as if shocking off some secret. "Well, Tinkerbelle, lead on."  
"Tinkerbelle?" Krillan wondered.  
"You know: 'faith, trust, and pixie dust.'"  
You could practically see the question marks floating around the nose less wonder's head.  
"Tinkerbelle, pixie dust; Peter Pan, flying? Is none of this ringing a bell?"  
Still blank. "Didn't you ever watch cartoons as a kid?" Ryu asked in disbelief. Krillan lips twisted in a small smile. "I was raised in a temple. Monks aren't known for being worldly." "I don't know about that," the pink-haired boy said dryly. He'd met a few strange monks in his time; including one with wandering hands1, that didn't care what he was, just that Ryu was pretty. Something hit him on the head before dropping to the ground. "Ow!" He clutched his head, glaring at the offending object: a stone. Ryu gave a chilling look at the thrower. The Turtle Hermit barely blinked. "Get to work, lazy bum." "Yeah, yeah." The pink-haired fighter turned to his latest teacher. "Lead on."  
  
Hours later, in a small secluded island farm, a woman lightly sweated as she pulled the weeds from her vegetable garden. Her daughters, four-years- old and ten-years-old, played on the back porch nearby. "Mama, mama," cried her youngest. Blonde pigtails flying everywhere as she clutched a stuffed bear. "What is it, baby girl?" the mother asked, wiping her hands on faded jeans, clearly unhappy about her work being interrupted. The little girl pointed at the sky. "There's a really big bird." "That's nice," the woman commented, going back to her work. "It's not a bird, it's an alien," insisted the ten-year-old, as she marched up to the two with her hands on the hips. Sighing, the woman raised her eyes to the sky, wondering why Kami-sama tested her so. It was then she caught the figure in the sky. She narrowed her eyes, to focus better, only to have them widen again in surprise. "It's not an alien or bird. That's the milk boy," she said, before passing out. The two girls looked at each other, wondering why their mother had reacted so, shrugged, and went back to playing. They'd ask Ryu-san about it, tomorrow.  
  
1) Reference to the character Miroku from Inuyasha. 


End file.
